doug_and_friends_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Jook Nukem
Azur, more commonly known as Jook Nukem, is a member of the Crusaders of the Truth. She is a master thief who is always looking for the opportunity to stuff her pockets with gold. She is played by Julianna. Description Appearance Jook is an elf, standing at about 5'3" with mid-length black hair, dark brown eyes, pasty skin, and an overall small build. Early on in the first campaign, she wears leather armour riddled with pouches with a tight-fitting black bodysuit underneath, slip-on shoes, a hood and scarf combo (which she has up most of the time), and tight fabric covering her mouth and neck. In the second campaign onward, she wears a short purple dress over her leather armour and bodysuit, with the pouches now over top of her dress. She also, instead of wearing slip-on shoes, wears Boots of Striding and Springing. She keeps her hood down more frequently, but still keeps her mouth and nose covered. Personality Jook has a very quiet, reserved personality: she doesn't speak up unless told to, and she keeps her opinions to herself. especially when Daniel complains about hers and Motor Knight's bank robberies. She also doesn't voice her true intentions, such as why she steals in the first place and why exactly she wanted to take the arcane trickster route. However, she is determined to improve her skills in whatever way she can, and look smooth while doing so. She does not take compliments well, as when Rodney does so, she turns around and throws up. Biography Background Jook was raised in the elven region of Usmaye, under the rule of King Kashaw. She came from a neglectful family who never provided for her, so she stole for herself to make ends meet. She then decided to take ultimate revenge on her people and those who raised her by stealing a precious stone from Kashaw's castle. She was caught, but to Jook's surprise, her parents took the blame, resulting in the both of them to be imprisoned. Although Jook wasn't ultimately held responsible for her crime, she still had a 5,000 gold bounty placed on her. Because of this, Jook proceeded to flee the region and live a fast-paced life of thievery across the land. During these travels, a notable heist of hers was one she performed with her friend Iskandar, who she has not seen in a very long time. The name "Jook Nukem" has become almost synonymous with "master thief," as after 80+ years since the bounty was issued, she has still not been turned in, despite frequently stealing from nearly every place she visits on her travels. Story During the first campaign's beginning in the bar, Jook sneaks in and attempts to steal from behind the bartender's counter, which begins the ruckus that ensues afterward that gets her, Rodney Rune, Motor Knight, and TV Wizard kicked out of the bar and onto the street with nothing to do. The group decides to form up for the time being. Between the first and second campaigns, Jook was kidnapped by bounty hunter Spike Spiegel, who had intentions of turning her in for her full price. However, Daniel hired bounty hunter Doug Douglas Dougingston to rescue her and bring her back to the party. He succeeds, and Jook often thinks about how grateful she is that Doug helped her. During hers and Motor Knight's large bank robbery in the second campaign, a fellow thief named Arsene greets the two of them when they enter the vault, addressing Jook by her real name. He helps them escape without being seen, and helps them make even more of a profit than anticipated. After that, Jook constantly hopes that she'll run into Arsene again, looking to spend more time with him. He inspires her to learn the ways of the Arcane Trickster, and to always look her very best while performing her craft. When the group encounters a giant turtle in the Earth Plane, Jook quickly escapes the room as it collapses in on itself, making her think that all of her friends were killed. She breaks down crying after exiting the portal safely and later is comforted by Daniel and Doctor Alfonse. She did not tell the group the full reason while she was crying: not only did she think all of her friends were killed, but that she made history repeat itself, specifically the event in which she never saw Iskandar after their last adventure together, believing that she left him behind. Relationships Rodney Rune Jook considers Rodney a good friend and a trusted ally. She likes listening to his music and finds it very inspiring. She doesn't approve of his large amounts of sleeping with women, though. She is completely unaware of his crush on her. Daniel Taure Jook sees Daniel as a guardian figure, less of a father, because of his constant nitpicking at her lifestyle. However, Jook does enjoy his behaviour to an extent: she likes feeling like a rebellious teenager, even though her teenage years are long gone. Motor Knight Motor Knight is Jook's partner in crime, as they have performed multiple heists together. Jook knows that she can trust him to keep things on the down-low, despite Daniel almost always finding out about their antics. She also thinks his helmet is very cool. Doug Douglas Dougingston Jook considers herself to be partially in debt to Doug, since he saved her from the clutches of Spike Spiegel. However, her gold-loving personality would never actually cause her to pay him for what he did. She admires his strong abilities in combat and his hunting talent. She suspects he has a lot of money because of his occupation, and is almost desperately trying to figure out how much gold he has. Apollo Flint Jook doesn't know Apollo very well, but she admires the pirate's life, even though it isn't for her. TV Wizard Jook enjoyed watching Dragon Ball on TV Wizard's head and enjoyed having him as an ally, but when he becomes corrupt, she casts all of those memories aside and quickly no longer sees him as any sort of friend and takes part in defeating him without remorse. Arsene Jook deeply admires Arsene and wants to be like him. She confesses her love to him through a large bouquet of flowers (which was stolen), followed by a thieving date which he takes her on. King Kashaw Jook absolutely despises Kashaw, and seeks to ruin his life in any way she can. Leviathan Leviathan is Jook's trusty horse. They have developed such a strong bond that Jook has been able to call him and jump on him while he is still moving. Iskandar Iskandar is one of Jook's comrades and biggest influences from a long time ago. They performed a grand heist together, not too long after Jook left home for the first time. She has not seen him since joining the Crusaders of the Truth, and misses him deeply. Gowther Jook was intimidated by Gowther, shaking every time she interacted with him. Despite this, she was a bit torn up by his death--more than she'd like to admit. Character Information Notable Items Current Items * Lock pick * Boots of Striding and Springing * Broach of Shielding * Lasagna * Jar of Light Shrooms * Snake Venom (x1) * Piece of Quartz * Ring of Invisibility * Dragon Scale (x1) * Handful of Ashes * A Gentleman's Guide to Robbing Kings * Fire resistance (x3) Former Items * Dog Mask Abilities As a Rogue Thief, Jook was able to practically fade through a battlefield, dealing bursts of damage while avoiding attacks coming her way. She also used her abilities to effectively steal from places and people she wanted. However, after becoming an Arcane Trickster, Jook was able to use her newly gained magical abilities to aid her in her tasks, whether that be fighting or thieving. Elf Abilities *Darkvision *Keen Senses *Fey Ancestry *Trance *Fleet of Foot *Mask of the Wild Rogue Abilities *Expertise (Sleight of Hand, Stealth) *Sneak Attack *Thieves' Cant *Cunning Action *Rougish Archetype (Arcane Trickster) **Mage Hand Legerdmain **Spellcasting *Uncanny Dodge *Evasion Arcane Trickster Spells Jook has access to the following spells, all of which she has prepared at all times. Cantrips *Mage Hand *True Strike *Message *Fire Bolt 1st Level Spells *Disguise Self *Silent Image *Detect Magic *Comprehend Languages 2nd Level Spells *Alter Self *Knock *Cloud of Daggers *Misty Step Trivia *Jook is loosely based on Julianna's original character, Azure. However, their personalities differ greatly: Jook tends to be selfish and doesn't care much about other people's feelings, while Azure cares about everyone she meets and is reluctant to engage in any sort of conflict. *Jook doesn't tell anyone her gold count, even though she frequently wants to know everybody else's.